La unión de los dioses
by Hikari-Namikaze-Uzumaki-Uchiha
Summary: ¿Y si antes de que los Tres Grandes juraran po el Río Estigio no tener mas hijos crearan uno? Pero no uno cualquiera...uno imortal alguien como ellos...un dios. Un día es secuestrada pero ¿por quién? y ¿porqué? Esta es la historia de esta persona entra y descubre sus secretos.
1. Chapter 1

Todos saben sobre los dioses grecorromanos. Aún más sobre los Tres Grandes; Zeus dios de los cielos y rey de los dioses, Poseidón dios de los mare y Hades dios del inframundo.

También sabemos que algunos dioses aveces bajaban a la Tierra y se enamoraban de algún mortal, dando así a la existencia de los semidioses también conocidos como mestizos.

Además también conocemos la historia o mito de que los hijos de los Tres Grandes al ser tan poderosos decidieron jurar sobre el Río Estigio no tener más.

Pero lo que no sabíamos hasta ahora es que antes de eso decidieron tener un último hijo. Un hijo inmortal.

Los dioses restantes no dieron objeción alguna con una condición. Ellos también participarían en la creación de dicho ser.

Hécate titán/diosa de la magia creó con su poder un recipiente, en el cual crearían al ser, capaz de contener el poder de los dioses.

Con el recipiente ya creado las diosas dieron un óvulo suyo (las vírgenes también ya que al darlo voluntariamente no les afectaba). Mientras que los dioses vertían su icor en el recipiente.

Dando así paso a un nuevo ser.

A una nueva vida.

Una beba de piel de porcelana yacía acostada en el recipiente. Con el pelo negro como la noche y con toques plateados y reflejos azules. La niña no aparentaba más de unos días de vida.

Aquella simple imagen de la niña durmiendo, cautivo los corazones inmortales de los dioses allí presentes.

Con cuidado Hera diosa del matrimonio y reina de los dioses cogió a la pequeña, haciendo que esta abriera los ojos mostrando unos orbes entre grises y verdes con unos pequeños toques rojos.

- Salve Alexandreis, princesa de los dioses y heredera de los reinos- dijo Zeus después de contemplarla.

En el Olimpo todo era felicidad y paz, ya casi no habia disputas entre ellos y las que habia eran normalmente por quien cargaba a la pequeña.

Hefesto dios de la herrería, creó una pulsera con el nombre de la niña grabado en la parte trasera de esta. Cuando las diosas se enteraron que también se convertía en un arma poco le faltó al pobre Hefesto para no morir.

Pero esa paz y felicidad no duró mucho.

Una noche la pequeña desapareció da igual cuanto buscasen desesperados los dioses por cualquier lugar nunca la encontraron.

Fue tal la impotencia, tristeza, desesperación y furia que sentían los dioses aquel día que por todo el mundo hubo catástrofes climatológicos.

(13 AÑOS DESPUÉS)

Estamos en el orfanato 'Santa Teresa', donde allí todo era normal… bueno no todo. Allí vivía una niña, pero esa niña no era normal. Su piel era pálida y su pelo oscuro como el carbón y ojos grises azulados. Siempre estaba sola y casi nunca hablaba. Siempre se la veía leyendo libros sobre la mitología grecorromana, sus dioses y los monstruos.

También leía sobre la historia de Grecia o de Roma.

Ella no sabía nada sobre sus padres, los cuidadores del orfanato le contaron que llegó un 18 de agosto por la noche, sin nota ni nada solo la pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca derecha.

Lo raro de la pulsera no era ella en sí, sino que detrás de esta tenía unos grabados (que gracias a un libro descubrió que era griego antiguo) y más raro aun era que podía entender dichos grabados que formaban una palabra: Alexandreis.


	2. Chapter 2

**NARU: OLA A TODOS QUE TAL ESTAIS ANTES QUE NADA**

**anakuma: ME ALEGRO DE QUE TE RESULTE BONITO Y YA VEREMOS CON QUIEN SE QUEDA ALEX YA QUE ARE VOTACIONES TANTO POR REVIEW COMO POR PM OK?**

**elena5438: ME GUSTA QUE TE GUSTEXD JEJEJE Y SI HABRA PAREJAS YA E CONTADO TU VOTO**

**ryoma satoshi: JEJEJE YA VES QUE E CONTINUADO Y ME ENTUSIASMA QUE TE GUSTE MUCHO JIJIJI**

**sr sessomaru: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO EN SERIO ME ANIMAN MUCHO ^O^**

**ALEX: NO SE TE OLVIDA ALGO? ¬¬**

**NARU: EL QUE?**

**ALEX: ANDA QUE...**

**PERCY JACKSON NO LE PERTENECE A ESTA TONTA OLVIDADIZA**

**NARU: ESO EH! A QUIEN LLAMAS TONTA! ¬¬***

**ALEX: NO LA HAGAIS CASO Y COMENZAD A LEER**

**NARU: NO ME IGNORES!**

* * *

><p>(13 AÑOS DESPUÉS)<p>

Estamos en el orfanato 'Santa Teresa', donde allí todo era normal… bueno no todo. Allí vivía una niña, pero esa niña no era normal. Su piel era pálida y su pelo oscuro como el carbón y ojos grises azulados. Siempre estaba sola y casi nunca hablaba. Siempre se la veía leyendo libros sobre la mitología grecorromana, sus dioses y los monstruos.

También leía sobre la historia de Grecia o de Roma.

Ella no sabía nada sobre sus padres, los cuidadores del orfanato le contaron que llegó un 18 de agosto por la noche, sin nota ni nada solo la pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca derecha.

Lo raro de la pulsera no era ella en sí, sino que detrás de esta tenía unos grabados (que gracias a un libro descubrió que era griego antiguo) y más raro aun era que podía entender dichos grabados que formaban una palabra: Alexandreis.

(POB/Alexandra)

Mi vida nunca ha sido divertida.

Siempre sumida en la soledad, con la única compañía de los libros. Al menos ellos no me harán daño.

No me gusta la soledad y aunque intento hacer amigos, solo consigo que se alejen de mí.

Que me llamen bicho raro o cosas peores, que se burlen de mí y a veces incluso que me peguen. No es justo, que hice yo para merecer esto. Nada y aún así…

Desde que era pequeña e podido hacer cosas que otras personas no pueden, pero aun así no las muestro. Tengo miedo de que me hagan algo.

Puedo ver cosas que otras personas que no ven; por ejemplo cuando tenía 7 años un hombre se acercó al orfanato, cuando los adultos se acercaron el hombre huyó los adultos no me creyeron cuando les dije que ese hombre solo tenía un ojo.

También con 5 años unos niños me tiraron a la piscina y yo no sabía nadar, pero lo raro es que no me ahogaba podía respirar debajo del agua.

También por ejemplo cuando una monja, a la cual quería mucho, murió vi su espíritu. Al principio pensaba que estaba loca, pero no ya que poco después ella se despidió de mí y se fue.

Además de que siempre pasan cosas raras a mí alrededor.

Cuando tenía 10 años unos niños que siempre se metían conmigo, me tiraron uno de mis libros favoritos al suelo y lo pisotearon; fue tal mi furia que estuve a punto de lanzarme a ellos pero la fuente, que estaba detrás de ellos estalló y los mojo enteros para mi deleite.

O también aquella vez que el profesor me sacó a la pizarra para resolver un problema, pero como todos se burlaban de mí a mis espaldas me puse nerviosa y hubo un cortocircuito en todo el colegio. Obligándonos a salir del aula a todos y mandándonos a casa.

Y otras tantas cosas que no me explico la verdad. Como mis sueños, aveces sueño que estoy en un palacio de nubes y cristal. Rodeada de mucha gente, aunque nunca recuerdo sus rostros.

También como por ejemplo la pulsera que tengo desde que tengo memoria, mientras que los cuidadores me llaman Alexandra, mientras en la pulsera pone Alexandreis.

Siempre desee que ojala pudiera tener una familia, con hermanos y padres que mi quisieran.

Aunque se que mi vida nunca sería así nunca está de mal soñar ¿no?

Que pena que nunca nadie me aviso de lo que estaba por pasarme, si lo hubiera sabido quizás me habría quedado en el orfanato para siempre.

Todo comenzó un día en el que mi clase iba de excursión al zoológico. Todo iba normal, bueno no tan normal.

Mejor dicho nada normal, todo anormal; ¿por qué? Bueno al menos que los animales hablen y tú los entiendas sea normal para ti. El profesor dijo que nos podíamos ir por nuestra cuenta y que nos reuniéramos para la hora del almuerzo.

Yo me fui a la zona de los reptiles, que al menos ellos no hablan tanto como los demás ellos son más reservados y la verdad agradezco eso o acabaría con un gran dolor de cabeza.

Bueno que me voy por las ramas, estaba caminando mientras miraba cada tipo de reptil que había cuando sin querer me choque con alguien.

_Lo siento señora, no mire por donde iba_ dije mirándola aunque no podía ver su cara ya que llevaba un sombrero y una gabardina además de un perrito. Espera ¿un sombrero? ¿Una gabardina? Aquí, adentro con el calor que hace. ¿Un perro? Están prohibidos así que no me explico como lo dejaron entrar.

_Tranquila preciosa estoy muy bien. Sobre todo ahora que te he encontrado. Tengo suerte de encontrar a una mestiza aquí mi pequeño hijito tiene hambre_ dijo siseando.

¿Mestiza? Y porque ¿sisea? Intenté mirarle la cara. Ojala no lo hubiera echo sus ojos no eran humanos eran ojos de una serpiente.

Mientras que el Chihuahua me empezaba a gruñir haciéndome retroceder.

_Tranquila preciosssa esto no te dolerá mucho_ dijo la señora acercándose hacia mi poco a poco haciendo retrocediese mas y mas buscando la salida con la mirada. Que no encontraba por desgracia asustándome más y mas.

Frenéticamente buscaba una zona para escapar ya que la señora-ojos de serpiente con el perro me daban mal rollo, pero que muy mal rollo.

Su Chihuahua saltó y empezó a ladrarme.

_Ahora hijito_ dijo la señora_ ¿Parece este un buen momento? Tenemos todas estas buenas personas aquí.  
>_ ¡Perrito!_ dijo un niño pequeño_ ¡Mira, un perrito!<p>

_ 'No, no te acerques'_ pensé y suspiré de alivio al ver que la madre del niño se lo llevaba de allí.

El Chihuahua me mostró sus dientes, la espuma goteaba de sus labios negros. ¿Tiene la rabia? Lo mas probable pero no me quiero quedar para averiguarlo.

_Bueno, hijo_ la señora suspirando_ Si tu insistes.

Un nudo comenzó a formarse en mi estómago.

_Um, ¿disculpe pero acaba de llamar al Chihuahua hijo?_ pregunté mirándola ella simplemente se me quedó mirando fijamente con esos ojos de reptil.

_Querida, te equivocas es un Quimera_ corrigió la señora gorda_ No un Chihuahua. Es fácil equivocarse.

Quimera, recuerdo sobre ellos. Ellos eran hijos de Equidna la madre de los monstruos griegos. Eso significa que ella es…

_No, imposible_ dije negando mientras retrocedía hasta llegar a la pared_ eres un mito.

_No querida, no lo soy y tu ahora serás la comida de mi hijito_ dijo enrollando sus mangas de mezclilla, revelando que la piel de sus brazos era escamosa y verde.

Cuando sonrió, vi que sus dientes eran colmillos. El Chihuahua ladró más fuerte, y con cada ladrido, crecía. Primero al tamaño de un doberman, luego al de un león. El ladrido se convirtió en un rugido. El guardia del zoo estaba parado, quien se quedó allí, paralizado, mirando boquiabierto al monstruo. Mientras que yo me quedé en mi sitio aterrada, rezando para que alguien quien sea me salvara.

La Quimera era tan alto que su espalda rozaba el techo. Tenía la cabeza de un león con una melena cubierta de sangre, el cuerpo y las patas de una cabra gigante, y la cola de una serpiente, de diez metros de largo sobresaliendo mucho detrás de su dueño tras de él. El collar de perro aún colgaba de su cuello, y por el tamaño de la placa ahora era fácil de leer: QUIMERA-RABIOSO, ALIENTO DE FUEGO- VENENOSO- SI LO ENCUENTRA POR FAVOR LLAME A TÁRTARO- EXT.954

Estaba a diez pies de la melena sangrante de la Quimera, y sabía que tan pronto me moviera, la criatura arremetería.

_Ayuda_ susurré aterrada.

Y como si alguien me hubiera oído de repente varias flechas se clavaron en la Quimera haciéndolo retroceder. En eso me giré y vi a varias personas cada una con diferentes tipos de armar, entre espadas, lanzas y otras cosas hicieron retroceder a la Quimera y ha Equidna y antes de desaparecer me advirtió que la próxima vez no viviría para contarlo.

Todo poco a poco se me empezó a volver negro y lo último que recuerdo es ha alguien llamandome.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>NARU: QUE OS PARECIO<strong>

**OS GUSTO?**

**ESO ESPERO ^O^**

**ANTES QUE NADA ALGUNA PAREJITA PARA NUESTRA ALEX?**

**POR AHORA ESTO VA ASI**

**NICO:2**


	3. Chapter 3

**NARU: OLA A TODOS ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO DAR LAS GRACIAS A:**

**GUEST-SAN: ME GUSTO MUCHO TU REVIEW.**

**Rachel Rowe Jackson****: ME ALEGRO DE QUE TE ENGANCHE Y AQUÍ TIENES LA CONTI WEY ;)**

**anakuma****: EN SERIO TE DEJE INTRIGADA *-* WIIII JEJE AQUI DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPIP QUE LO DISFRUTES**

**QUIRÓN: NARU NO SE TE OLVIDA ALGO**

**NARU: AZLO TU ESQUE ME DA PEREZA**

**QUIRÓN: -suspira- PERCY JACKSON Y SUS PERSONAJES NO LE PENTENECEN**

CAPITULO 3

Y como si alguien me hubiera oído de repente varias flechas se clavaron en la Quimera haciéndolo retroceder. En eso me giré y vi a varias personas cada una con diferentes tipos de armar, entre espadas, lanzas y otras cosas hicieron retroceder a la Quimera y ha Equidna y antes de desaparecer me advirtió que la próxima vez no viviría para contarlo.

Todo poco a poco se me empezó a volver negro y lo último que recuerdo es ha alguien llamándome.

Me duele la cabeza, me siento mareada.

¿Qué me ha pasado?

Recuerdo que estaba en el zoológico y que estaba en la sala de reptiles y…

Abrí los ojos de golpe incorporándome al recordar a Equidna y a la Quimera, al instante tuve que tumbar ya que me mareé bastante.

_Ya has despertado_ dijo un chico entrando.

_D-donde estoy, que es este lugar_ pregunté mirando hacia los lados de lo que parecía una campaña.

_Bien primero que nada tomate esto ¿vale?_ dijo entregándome un baso con lo que parecía jugo de manzana, aunque poco me falto para escupirlo ya que su sabor era diferente. Sabia a la tarta de coco que solía preparar Annie, antes de que muriese, por mi cumpleaños y antes de que me diese cuenta, ya me había tomado todo el contenido del baso.

_Te sientes mejor_ me preguntó.

_S-si gracias_ dije un poco avergonzada ya que rara vez alguien me hablaba sin malas intenciones. Algo que se me olvidó contaros es que sé cuando alguien miente y también puedo leer las emociones de los demás.

_ ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Will Solace hijo de Apolo_ me dijo.

Un momento ¿dijo Apolo? ¿Apolo el dios del sol? ¿Ese Apolo? ¿Estará de broma?

Los dioses no existen… aunque si miramos por Equidna… si ella existe ¿quién me dice que los dioses no?

_O-oye Will, con lo de Apolo no te referirás al bueno a 'ese' Apolo ¿no?_ pregunte finalmente después de estrujarme el cerebro un rato. Le miré y al parecer le estaba divirtiendo mi reacción.

_Si con 'ese' te refieres al dios Apolo, pues si ese es mi padre_ dijo divertido.

Me quedé en blanco entonces los dioses y los mitos ¿son reales?

Todo me empezó a dar vueltas de nuevo y lo único que escuche antes de dejarme llevar por la oscuridad fue a Will llamándome.

Abrí de nuevo los ojos ¿me había desmallado?

Pues si, hombre si te dicen que los dioses existen y que no fue una alucinación y que en verdad un monstruo intentó matarte y comerte haber como reaccionas.

Estaba sola esta vez en lo que parecía una enfermería. Mire, alrededor parecía esas tiendas de cuando vas de campamento.

Decidí salir ya que ahí no hacia nada. Cuando salí y giré en la esquina de la casa, inspiré hondo. Debía de estar en la orilla norte de Long Island, porque a ese lado de la casa el valle se fundía con el agua, que destellaba a lo largo de la costa.

El paisaje estaba moteado de edificios que parecían arquitectura griega antigua —un pabellón al aire libre, un anfiteatro, un ruedo de arena—, pero con aspecto de recién construidos, con las columnas de mármol blanco relucientes al sol. En una pista de arena cercana había una docena de chicos y sátiros jugando al voleibol. Más allá, unas canoas se deslizaban por un lago cercano.

Además de que había algunos chicos que tenían ¿pezuñas? En vez de pies. Creo que eran sátiros. Algunas chicas salieron de los bosques –y cuando digo que salieron de los bosques digo directamente de los árboles- para dirigirse a las colinas.

Seguí caminado y mirando por los alrededores viendo como peleaban algunos campistas contra otros con lanzas, espadas y dagas.

_Increíble ¿verdad?_ me preguntó alguien detrás mío haciendo que me sobresaltase. Me di la vuelta solo para que mi boca que había conseguido cerrar se volviese a abrir.

Delante de mí se encontraba nada más y nada menos que un centauro.

_T-tu e-ere-eres u-un cen-centauro_ dije como pude perpleja.

_Si pequeña, mi nombre es Quirón_ dijo divertido.

_ ¿Quirón? ¿El entrenador de heroes? Como Heracles y Jason_ pregunté.

_Si, tu debes ser la que estaba cuando el equipo fue a por Equidna ¿no?_ me preguntó.

_Si, soy yo y ¿qué es este lugar?_ le pregunté.

_Este es el campamento mestizo_ dijo simplemente.

_ ¿Campamento mestizo?_ entonces recordé las palabras de Will el dijo que era el hijo de Apolo, pero ¿y su madre?_ Mestizo mitad dios, mitad mortal. ¿Me equivoco?

_No, no lo haces. Aquí es donde entrenamos a los mestizos. En donde te entrenaremos_ me dijo mirándome fijamente.

_Alto el carro ¿entrenarme? ¿A mí? Pero si solo entrenáis a los mestizos ¿no?_ le miré inquisitoriamente.

_Y tú que crees que eres. Dime entonces el porque de tu THDA o de tu dislexia_ dijo divertido.

_Em siento desilusionarte Quirón, pero yo no tengo ninguna de las dos cosas_ explique mientras el me miró raro frunciendo el ceño.

_ ¿Estas segura?_ me preguntó haciendo que bufara.

_Hombre he estado leyendo toda mi vida y nunca las letras se han ido de su sitio y puedo estar quieta bastante tiempo sin hacer nada. Así que si estoy muy segura_ dije sarcástica mientras Quirón fruncía más el ceño.

El se alejo mientras me hacía una señal para que lo siguiera. Mientras iba murmurando cosas que no entendía.

Había niños vestidos con camisetas naranja, persiguiéndose unos a otros alrededor de un grupo de cabañas entre los árboles. Algunos disparaban con arco a unas dianas. Otros montaban a caballo por un sendero boscoso y, a menos que estuviera alucinando, algunas monturas tenían alas. Al final del porche había dos personas –o seres ya que desde aquí no veo bien- sentados a una mesa jugando a las cartas. Había una chica rubia que estaba recostada en la balaustrada, detrás de ellos. El hombre que estaba de cara a mí era pequeño pero gordo. De nariz enrojecida y ojos acuosos, su pelo rizado era negro azabache. Me recordó aun o de esos cuadros de ángeles bebé… ¿cómo se llaman? ¿Par bulines? No, querubines. Eso es. Parecía un querubín llegado a la mediana edad en un camping de caravanas. Vestía una camisa hawaiana con estampado atigrado.

_Ese es el señor D _me susurró Quirón_ el director del campamento. Sé cortés. La chica es Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea; sólo es campista, pero lleva más tiempo aquí que ningún otro. Y el otro es Grover un sátiro.

El señor D, que me miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre y soltó un resoplido

_Bueno, supongo que tendré que decirlo: bienvenida al Campamento Mestizo. Ya está. Ahora no esperes que me alegre de verte_ dijo indiferente aunque se me hacia conocido y no sabía de qué.

_Vaya, gracias_ me aparté un poco de él, porque si algo había aprendido de vivir en el orfanato, era a distinguir cuándo un adulto había empinado el codo. Si el señor D no era amigo de la botella, yo era una náyade.

_ ¿Annabeth? _llamó Quirón a la chica rubia, y nos presentó_ Annabeth, ella fue una de las que luchó contra la Quimera y Equidna. Annabeth querida, ¿por qué no vas a ver si está lista la litera de…? ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas?

Enrojecí al recordar que no le había dicho mi nombre.

_Lo siento Quirón. No dije mi nombre en ningún momento_ dije nerviosa ya que yo desde que era pequeña siempre e sido llamada Alexandra, pero en la pulsera pone Alexandreis así que no se que nombre decir. Alexandra me lo pusieron los del orfanato ¿no?, Alexandreis es mi verdadero nombre. Pero cual uso.

_Y ¿porqué no nos lo dices?_ dijo Grover.

_Alexandreis_ susurré lo más bajo posible mientras acariciaba mi pulsera con nerviosismo.

_ ¿Cómo? Podrías decirlo mas alto niña no te oímos_ dijo el señor D irritado.

_Dije_ subiendo mi tono de voz_ que me llamo Alexandreis.

**CONTINUARA...**

**NARU: Y K OS PARECIO ^O^**

**AUN ESTA LA ENCUESTA PARA LA PAREJA DE ALEXANDRIA**

**RECORDAD QUE PODEIS POR PM O POR REVIEW**

**POR AHORA VA ASI:**

**PERCY: 1**

**NICO: 2**

**NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA**


	4. Chapter 4

**HIKARI: VOLVI MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA *cof cof cof* ESTO ME PASA POR HACER ESA RISA**

**LOKI: TE LO DIJE **

**HIKARI: TU CHITÓN**

**PERCY JACKON NO ME PERTENECE NI SUS PERSONAJES SOLO ME PERTENECE ALEXANDREIS**

**ALEXANDREIS: A LEER**

* * *

><p>EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...<p>

_ ¿Annabeth? _llamó Quirón a la chica rubia, y nos presentó_ Annabeth, ella fue una de las que luchó contra la Quimera y Equidna. Annabeth querida, ¿por qué no vas a ver si está lista la litera de…? ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas?

Enrojecí al recordar que no le había dicho mi nombre.

_Lo siento Quirón. No dije mi nombre en ningún momento_ dije nerviosa ya que yo desde que era pequeña siempre e sido llamada Alexandra, pero en la pulsera pone Alexandreis así que no se que nombre decir. Alexandra me lo pusieron los del orfanato ¿no?, Alexandreis es mi verdadero nombre. Pero cual uso.

_Y ¿porqué no nos lo dices?_ dijo Grover.

_Alexandreis_ susurré lo más bajo posible mientras acariciaba mi pulsera con nerviosismo.

_ ¿Cómo? Podrías decirlo mas alto niña no te oímos_ dijo el señor D irritado.

_Dije_ subiendo mi tono de voz_ que me llamo Alexandreis.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAPITULO 4<span>**

_A-Alexandreis_ dijo el señor D mirándome fijamente haciéndome sentir muy incomoda.

_Si Alexandreis_ dije mirándole nerviosa ¿Dónde esta el valor que tenia hace un momento?

_Y tu apellido_ dijo Quirón para aliviar el ambiente.

_No tengo, soy huérfana así que no se si soy semidiosa por parte materna o paterna_ dije mirándoles tanto a Quirón como al señor D que se miraban frunciendo el ceño.

_De acuerdo Annabeth, ¿podrías ir a ver si está lista la litera de Alexandreis? De momento lo pondremos en la cabaña once_ dijo Quirón mirándome como si me estuviera analizando ¿cabaña once?

_Claro, Quirón _ contestó ella era menor que yo uno o dos años mas o menos. Era morena y con el pelo rizado y rubio, sus ojos eran de un gris tormenta; como si estuviera analizando la mejor manera de tumbarte en una pelea, la misma que tenía yo cuando jugaba al ajedrez con Annie, la monja del orfanato, a la que consideraba como mi abuela.

_Bueno _ comenté para cambiar de tema_ ¿Y el señor D…? ¿La D significa algo?

El señor D me miró como si lo hubiera insultado.

_Niñata, los nombres son poderosos. No se va por ahí usándolos sin motivo alguno_ dijo despectivamente al parecer ya se había recompuesto del shock por mi nombre cosa muy rara la verdad.

_Oh ummm… Lo siento_ dije agachando la mirada.

_Grover_ dijo el señor D con impaciencia_ ¿vas a jugar o no?

_ ¡Sí, señor!_Grover tembló al sentarse a la mesa, aunque no sé qué veía de tan temible en un hombrecillo regordete con una camisa de tela atigrada. Aun así me daba pena, no me gusta que la gente mande en otros. Lo odio, es como en mi orfanato. Yo al ser diferente que los demás siempre me mandaban hacer las tareas de los demás y si me negaba, que rara vez lo hago, me daban una paliza.

_Supongo que sabes jugar al pinacle_ el señor D me observó con recelo.

¿Pinacle? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Algún familiar perdido de pinocho?

_No, señor lo siento pero no se jugar_ dije mirándole la verdad normalmente juego al solitario o leo.

_Bueno_ me dijo_ junto con la lucha de gladiadores y el Comecocos, es uno de los mejores pasatiempos inventados por los humanos. Todos los jóvenes civilizados deberían saber jugarlo.

¿Humanos? ¿Es que él no lo es? A ver Alex, bonita, recuerda que dios o ser empieza por D.

_Estoy seguro de que la chica aprenderá_ intervino Quirón aunque yo no lo hice mucho caso ya que estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos para saber que dios o ser es.

_Niña, ¿vas a apostar o no?_ me dijo con impaciencia el señor D

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunté saliendo de mis pensamiento. Me explicó, con impaciencia, cómo se apostaba en el pinacle, y eso hice.

_Me temo que hay demasiado que contar _repuso Quirón_ Diría que nuestra película de orientación habitual no será suficiente.

_ ¿Película de orientación? _pregunté la verdad no me importaría verla quizás así me aclaro un poco todo este embrollo

_Olvídalo_ dijo Quirón_ Alexandreis, sabes que Grover es un sátiro, yo soy un centauro entonces ¿Qué es el señor D?

Fue entonces que lo vi claro, su apariencia de cuando estar ebrio aun estando sobrio. Un nombre se apareció en mi mente Dionisio sobre todo cuando hizo un ademán con la mano y apareció una copa en la mesa, como si la luz del sol hubiera convertido un poco de aire en cristal. La copa se llenó sola de vino tinto. Me quedé boquiabierta, pero Quirón apenas levantó la vista.

_Señor D, sus restricciones _le recordó. ¿Restricciones?

El señor D miró el vino y fingió sorpresa.

_Madre mía_ elevó los ojos al cielo y gritó_ ¡Es la costumbre! ¡Perdón!

Volvió a mover la mano, y la copa de vino se convirtió en una lata fresca de Coca—Cola light.

Suspiró resignado, abrió la lata y volvió a centrarse en sus cartas. Quirón me guiñó un ojo.

_El señor D ofendió a su padre hace algún tiempo, se encaprichó con una ninfa del bosque que había sido declarada de acceso prohibido_ dijo mirando sus cartas

_Una ninfa del bosque _repetí atontada, aún mirando la lata como si procediera del espacio.

_Sí _reconoció el señor D—. A Padre le encanta castigarme. La primera vez, prohibición. ¡Horrible! ¡Pasé diez años absolutamente espantosos! La segunda vez… bueno, la chica era una preciosidad, y no pude resistirme. La segunda vez me envió aquí. A la colina Mestiza. Un campamento de verano para mocosos como tú. «Será mejor influencia. Trabajarás con jóvenes en lugar de despedazarlos», me dijo. ¡Ja! Es totalmente injusto.

El señor D hablaba como si tuviera seis años, como un crío protestando. Bueno, el castigo se lo merecía. A mi modo de ver ya que a ver si te castigan por hacer algo y lo vuelves hacer… es que es masoquista o estupido.

_ ¿Su padre es Zeus no? Y usted es el dios del vino y la vendimia, también conocido como el dios patrón de la agricultura y el teatro ¿no?_ pregunté mirando a Quirón que asentía feliz.

_Bueno, al menos no eres una cabeza de chorlito como la mayoría que viene aquí_ dijo mirándome. La verdad no se si sentirme alagada o insultada.

_Gracias… creo_ dije dudando.

El señor D volvió a la partida.

_Me parece que he ganado_ dijo feliz como un niño en navidad

_Un momento, señor D_ repuso Quirón. Mostró una escalera, contó los puntos y dijo_ El juego es para mí.

Pensé que el señor D se enfadaría pero en ves de eso resopló y empezó a rebufar, como si estuviera acostumbrado a que ganara él.

El señor D se levantó y se estiró.

_Estoy cansado_ comentó el señor D_ Creo que voy a echarme una siestecita antes de la fiesta de esta noche. Pero primero, Grover, tendremos que hablar sobre tu nueva misión y última oportunidad.

¿Última oportunidad? ¿Misión?

La cara de Grover se perló de sudor además de iluminarse.

_S-sí, señor_ tartamudeó

El señor D se volvió hacia mí.

_Cabaña once, Alexandreis. Y ojo con tu comportamiento_ se metió en la cabaña, seguido de un ansioso y nervioso Grover.

_ ¿Estará bien Grover?_ le pregunté a Quirón, que asintió, aunque parecía algo preocupado.

_No te preocupes, no pasa nada_ mintió.

Dimos un bonito paseo, pasamos junto al campo de voleibol y algunos chicos se dieron codazos al vernos. No me gusta, odio ser el centro de atención. La mayoría de los campistas eran mayores que yo. Sus amigos sátiros eran más grandes que Grover, todos trotando por allí con camisetas naranjas del campamento mestizo. No soy tímida, pero me incomodaba la manera en que me miraban.

Me volví para mirar la casa. Era mucho más grande de lo que me había parecido: cuatro plantas, color azul cielo con madera blanca, como un balneario a gran escala. Estaba examinando la veleta con forma de águila que había en el tejado cuando algo captó mi atención, una sombra en la ventana más alta del desván a dos aguas. Algo había movido la cortina, sólo por un instante, y tuve la sensación de que fuera lo que fuera, me estaban observando.

_ ¿Qué o quien esta hay ahí arriba?_ le pregunté a Quirón. Miró hacia donde yo señalaba y la sonrisa se le borró del rostro cambiándolo por preocupación

_Sólo un desván_ dijo sin mas.

_ ¿Vive alguien ahí?_ pregunté mirando la ventana de nuevo

_No_ respondió tajante_ Nadie.

Tuve la impresión de que decía la verdad, ya que no notaba que me mentía. No obstante, algo había movido la cortina.

_Vamos, Alexandreis_ me urgió Quirón con demasiada premura_ Hay mucho que ver.

* * *

><p>HIKARI: Y ESO ES TODO<p>

QUE TENGAIS UN LINDO FIN DE SEMANA

Y COMENTAD QUE NO OS HACE DAÑO

LAS VOTACIONES PARA PAREJA DE ALEX SON:

NICO: 3

PERCY: 2

LUKE: 1

NICO VA POR DELANTE POR AHORA QUE PASARA

QUIEN GANARA

VOSOTROS DECIDIS


End file.
